Lacrymosa In Silence
by LaynaFeynreique
Summary: A paranormal change, a serial murder, two victims and a dark secret. Will they find the murder and get the remedy for the poisoned Aerith? What's wrong with Tifa? Couples? can't spoil the story now, can I.
1. Light sleeper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy 7 or the characters**

**Lacrymosa in Silence**

**Chapter 1: Light sleeper**

"Meow"

Slowly, eyes opened revealing two dark ruby eyes, met a pair of palest grey slit eyes staring back. She focus her gaze to see a clear image of a white feline cocking its head slightly at her. She smiled then woke up.

Her room was in light blue with a single bed with white rose patterned black spreadsheet, black pillow and a matching blanket. Beside it, a table with scattering books and other school equipment and a black laptop placed in the middle of the mess. Across from it, there was a small bathroom. On the other corner stood her closet with a large mirror on one of the door.

The thick furry kitten jumped as her mistress sat up and tied her long mahogany hair with a pair of chopsticks. She let her bangs feathered to her right side and some locks framed her porcelain face and got up, picking up her furry friend along the way.

When she opened the curtains beside her bed, the sun was about to rise from the horizon. Her sleep fades instantly, being a light sleeper.

"Krysta, you're hungry?" he asked holding her cat to face her.

The cat purred in response then the 16-year-old woman walked towards the small kitchen. When the tuna served to her pet, she had a cup of hot tea and toast before a long cold shower. She did not shook or complain as the cold water drummed her body, as she was used to the cold shower in the morning.

She dressed in a white tank top and a short black thigh high cargo pants with a black collar high black leather trench coat with furry hood. It was supposed to have zip-on long sleeves with furry ends but she took it off, as the summer tends to get warm enough this time of year. The coat was also having zip-up add-ons but she zip them off, as it only reaches the back of her knees. She put the add-ons into her usual black messenger pocket, just in case. She unlock a metal box with a suppose to be a keychain from her bag and took out a small silver chain with a rather large heart shaped silver lock with matching keys beside it, and wore it to her neck.

She paused, pressing heartily at the necklace. Behind her long lashes, some trick of tears appeared as she remembered a tragic past.

Her mother died because a disease when she was young. Her father had taken care of her, though he was overprotective over her, making her quite uncomfortable. The necklace she wore was a gift from his father before he died in a tragic incident she would rather leave it to the past.

* * *

Short huh? What can I do… I can't just post the whole thing that I've write (which b.t.w, much too long…). I just here to apologies for the extra detail on the character's appearance. But hey, I'm just being myself rite? I'm sorry! Oh, though I'm a CloTi fan, I. Don't. Hate. Aerith…

Along the way, I'll post some songs that will be perfect in some scenes in my story.

So anyway, this is my second fanfic and I hope you like it!


	2. Not your everyday stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 7

Chapter 2: Not your everyday stranger.

A loud burst of music drags her forcefully to reality. Her heart thumped wildly behind ribcage as she glared at her white hand phone. 'Man, I gotta change the stupid ringtone' she exclaimed in her mind. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said confidently.

"Emm, Tifa, you're already up?" said a gorging voice.

Tifa smirked. "Still with the last minutes huh, Fairness?" she teased.

She heard a groan in the other line. "Don't call me that" he moaned, "So anyway, what's the trans today?"

She frowned. An image of a vehicle popped in her mind. She sighed, "The usual I guess, why?"

"Err, well…"

"Wait, wait, wait, let me guess, you crashed your ride again and needed a transport to school?"

"Tifa Lockhart, did you put cameras on me or something?" he asked.

Tifa laughed. Zack Fair was smooth with the women but with driving, his confidence was as blind as a bat. He was a hyperactive person and great with sports but with studying and homework, his brain as small as an ostrich's. In addition, he usually found in the wee morning, studying when the exams were the next day or doing homework when the hand over will be tomorrow. He was doing so poor at school, he had to do 11th grade again that year.

"Or maybe you found me in the 'boyfriend' ver-"

"Oh please," she scoffed, "with those grades, in your dreams."

"Whatever book hugger, well, see ya in 2 hours later." He said, "I still have Japanese homework, yo baka" he said sarcastically.

"It's yokatta." She corrected.

"So what's baka?"

"Idiot." She translated, trying hard not to slip a chuckle.

A last groan then the line went dead.

Tifa Lockhart was 16 years old but with her high grades, she seated into the 11th grade, along with Zack Fair. There was also Aerith Gainsborough, who was the same age as Zack, though she was not in the same situation as Zack was. She took kindergarten late when Elmyra found her an orphan. Aerith was Tifa's current best friend, next to Zack Fair and Cloud Strife.

Cloud Strife was the only one that was supposedly in the 10th grade. He was good at sports and smart next to Tifa. He has a twin brother, Rain who was studying in Oxford as his late father stated and two little sisters named Claudette and Raine. Claudette study fashion in Paris whiles Raine was an IT student in Japan, hoping to be a Graphic Designer like her late mother.

The Strife siblings were orphans. They ended up along with Tifa in an orphanage, under the care of Edea Cramer with some other unfortunate children there.

Tifa sighed then folded her phone. She took her leather messenger bag and her thick book to her face with one hand while the other carry the tall stack of books then started pacing towards the door, said goodbye to Krysta along the way.

From there she went into the mini library a few meters from her apartment to return a large stack of books she borrowed, and go off 30 minutes later with new stacks of books.

Then she went into a Zangan's Dojo, her martial arts teacher's dojo. She pushes open the door to find Zangan practicing back flips. With the clinging of the bell, he stopped and turned. He wears a white loose tank top with khaki pants. He had his hair pulled back, his medium length hair dangling under his wake. His blue eyes met Tifa's ruby ones. "Ah, same as usual I see," he said, his voice rough.

Tifa put all her things to a corner and pull off her sleeveless coat. "Morning, sensei." She replied.

Zangan was a Martial arts teacher in his dojo. Tifa was one of his students, an excellent student one too. He came from Japan and was the one who raise Tifa when he took her from the orphanage. Zangan Raised Tifa in Japan and was an excellent student. She had accomplish her parent's wishes; being the best student in her age. She was already the best of 'her age' so she did not bother to study like a psycho anymore.

Now Tifa work as a bus girl in the small café he also owned next door in the mean time learning skills with her master.

"Zell came last night, looking for you," he said.

Tifa stopped between putting on her battle gloves then groans. She turns towards her middle-aged master. Zell Dinch was also Zangan's students. Although he was a nice person, he and Tifa were rivals. Both of them had mastered My Final Heaven, the toughest technique of Zangan, and Zell always wanted to spar with Tifa every time he encounters her. However, he was not one of those people who would spar because of hate; he was just testing his skills.

"Again? For the last time, I don't want a rematch."

Zangan shrugged. "So, what about your music?"

She was one girl with many talents. Playing the piano was one of those talents. "I don't know sensei, I mean; it was only a few months since I moved in this town and I still don't have much time to join the club yet."

"Tifa, it's been three months already, you just put yourself down you know? You're wasting your talent, paperclip."

Tifa groans then manage to stiff a laugh. "You know," she said, taking her fighting stance, "I didn't know you even have the word 'soft' in your dictionary,"

"Heh, well you're going to get it now, missy, bring it on." He challenged, lurching forwards for an attack.

She walked off the dojo an hour later with a small plaster on her nose, doing her usual stunts while murmured her usual moves. 'Dodge Sarah, cross jump with the Black sisters, dodge the yellow ball oh-' she exclaimed as she narrowly tilted her pace a little to the middle, avoiding the pouring water 'nearly missed Jennifer's morning watering… shot forwards to uff!' she exclaimed as she was bounced backwards, sending her thick book flying.

She followed the books flying until it landed on a pair of gloved hands. His right hand caught the book Tifa was reading while the other stacks arranged neatly on his open palm. Her eyes went skywards as she eye to eye with a pair of piercing gray eyes.

The man before her was tall almost as tall as her teacher, Vincent Valentine. His piercing eyes divided by a cut across the bridge of his nose. The left eye was jailed by strands of brown locks under a middle bangs that went until it tucked behind his ear. In the middle, a small lock of hair spiked up and the left with the usual feathered bangs. The base cut short.

He wore short black leather jacket with long sleeves and furred collar on top of a white tank top with matching pants and gloves with buckled boots. He has a silver lion pendant hanging on a chain around his neck. There was a unique weapon strapped on his red crossing belts across his lower abdomen, making Tifa glanced at it suspiciously.

'That was unusual, I mean, it's still 6.00 a.m' Tifa said silently. "Err, sorry," she said standing up. She retrieved her book back. "Haven't seen you around, are you new here?" she asked.

"…" was his response.

"Okay, you up pretty early, where did you go to school?" 'Hang on,' she said in her mind, taking in his rather handsome features, 'He looks familiar, why does he look familiar?'

"…" again, there was no response from him.

"Uh huh, well, nice… chatting with you," she said, walking away as he did the same.

She turn back to look at him. 'Shiesh, he's more silent then Cloud.' She said silently. Then she heard the usual bang of music getting nearer. 'And speaking of the devil,' she tilted her head a little to see a blue jeep pulling off beside her. A man walks off the car, followed by a woman in pink on the other side.


	3. Childhood friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF or the characters**

**Chapter 3: Childhood friend**

"Hey," he said simply to Tifa.

"Hey Cloud, you're up early." She replied. "And Aerith too."

Aerith smiled and waved at her happily, her angelic face beamed. She has Jed green eyes and chestnut hair that have high bangs and curly locks that framed her face. She pull up her long double braid high, tied with a pink ribbon. She wears a spaghetti strapped buttons up dress that went just below her ankle. The dress made her look taller, despite her height.

"Well, Claudette called last night and she won't shut up." He said grimly, yawned afterwards. "As usual, Aerith was waiting by her doorstep." He said.

Cloud put his hand in his pockets and leaned onto the car. His eyes went skywards but his mind drifted elsewhere. Presenting Cloud Strife, a person with abnormally blond spiky hair and light blue eyes. The spikes were longer on the right side of his head while the left was just a long bang. Two locks of hair framed his face while the base cut short.

Cloud wore a high collar light blue jacket with no sleeve that that shows his lightly muscular arms and went pass his torso with a tank top underneath to reveal a silver wolf pendant that matches his earring. The metal wolves have a ring clenched on his jaw and dangling loosely. It has always been his trademark, just as Tifa's with her locked heart pendant with silver key. He wears loose jeans and blue sneakers.

Tifa stared at him long. He had always been like this, silent and daydreaming. He can sometimes be blurring about certain social discussions with anyone and had not been a good talker. She remembered their sudden reunion three months ago.

_Selphie, Yuffie and Rikku dragged Tifa from the library where she was reading a very interesting book about temperaments (or so she says). They deliberately drag her, as if a cat been force to take a bath towards the café, wanting to 'chat' with her. _

_She refuse it, wanting to read some more. Nevertheless, when they drag her a few meters from the café was, she sighed and followed weakly behind. Her head was dangling so she slumped with her head starring at the shoes. When suddenly, "Uff!" she exclaimed, bouncing off when she hit something hard._

_She bowed her head, clasped her hands together, and said sorry a couple of times. The man before her rubbed the base of his head while his expression winked in pain. "Man," he exclaimed, not looking at her and stood up, "Is it Bumping on People's day? First Vincent now-"he stopped half way, starring at the begging Tifa in disbelief. "…Tifa? Is that you?" _

_Tifa shot her head skywards to meet a pair of very bright blue eyes that stared at her. She stood up, brushed some of the dust on her shoulder while glancing angrily at the man before her but stopped __abruptly as she bounced her gaze back to the blond teenager. She leans forwards then her eyes went wide at a sudden realization. _

_She squint her eyes to make sure then, "Cloud?" she exclaimed, unable to believe she bumped (literally) into her childhood friend._

An abruption of a loud music made her jumped wildly. She scrambled to her bag to get her hand phone but found it blank. Her gaze fell upon Cloud's pocket and Cloud rammed in it. She slapped her forehead 'now I DEFINITELY need to get a new ringtone."

"Urgh," Cloud exclaimed as he flip open his wolf pendant phone then pressed it to his ear, "What now?" he groaned. A loud voice spoke in thick French heard through the speaker. It talked and talked. "Look, you know, your story is suitable for a French word I know." He said. There was a short 'what's that' can be heard, "Claudette!" he forced then flips off his phone.

Tifa and Aerith stiffed chuckles; Claudette means lame in French.

"Hey guys…" said a weary voice behind them.

The trios turned and look at a slouching figure, move slowly towards them. It turned out to be Zack Fair, eyes puffed from lack of sleep. His dark blue eyes were half-open and his jet-black hair hung loosely, the bangs parted in the middle. The base was same as Cloud though in black, making them looks like siblings. He wore simple short-sleeved dark violet shirt with loose black pants and sneakers

"Zack," Aerith began, rising one of her eyebrows, "You up early,"

"He's been doing his last minute revision for the test today…" sighed Tifa.

"…again," said the three of them uneven.

"Hey, I was… busy," he defended.

"With what; Chicks and roses? Puh-lease!" exclaimed Aerith.

"Em, can we go now," said Tifa grabbing both of them by the shoulder before Zack could counter, "The least that we want expect today is starting the world war three."

"Come on," Cloud said after being quiet all that time, "We're in a battle station already; today's math and chemistry." Cloud sighed.

There goes chapter three…

Still no common song for this chapter… sighs in exasperation ah well, until next chapter!


	4. In Her Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF or the characters**

**Chapter 4: Behind her shadow**

Cloud was in the driver's seat, and Aerith was beside him. Tifa's smile faded. Her gaze fell upon the empty seat on the back. Before, she usually sat next to Cloud, with only the two of them in the jeep. She would think that no one else would sit on that seat beside herself. Nevertheless, there was Aerith, smiling sweetly to the sky; her face seemed to glow in the sunlight as Tifa sat in her shadow. Zack sat next beside her with a slump, instantly rested his head in his arms.

When the jeep started to speed off, all Tifa does was stared at the two of her friends. Both of them wore light colored clothing. Yes, Light blue and pink does matched perfectly, the color of happiness whilst she, in black and white, the color of mystery and darkness, very contrast with the blond figure.

Yes, Tifa Lockhart had a deep crush on Cloud Strife. Who wouldn't; he was excellent in sports and was doing fine in school, awesome in architecture and he can fight too, being a part time student in Radiant Garden, a military school. They had been friends since she was five.

She gaze on the blue sky, remembering a far off memory

_"Cloud?"__ Tifa exclaimed. "It's really you!" she exclaimed. _

_She then walks to him until they were only a few inches away then stand straight. Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

_"You've gotten taller," she giggled, "I remembered that you were shorter then I was when we were kids. So what are you doing here?" _

_"I've moved in two months ago," said Cloud, analyzing Tifa._

_"Hey, Cloud, what's- oh," Aerith came up to him, "Friend of yours?" she asked._

_Tifa's heart leaped, 'Cloud must have been busy, 'thought Tifa. She smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockhart, Cloud's childhood friend." She said. _

_"Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough," she said, shaking Tifa's hand. "Hope we can be friends." She said._

_Tifa smiled at her. _

"Tifa, haluu"

A hand swayed up and down her face and she blinked a couple of times before gazing at Zack. "Are you okay? You seemed so spaced out." He said.

"Sorry," she replied slyly, "I'm just worried about the test that's all."

Zack leans forwards towards her. I know there's something more Lockhart," he whispered.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" she said.

"You know, about you and Cloud."

"what?!" she almost screamed.

Cloud glanced at the side mirror in caution but did not peruse further.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Zack whispered.

"Can't we NOT talk about this?" she whispered back.

Zack shrugged.

Okay now, the chapters I posted were all short. I TRY to make it longer… promise! Tjo, I might not be able to post any more stories for a while from now so, heh.


	5. Change for the best?

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF or the characters**

**Chapter 5: Change**** for the best (?)**

As soon as they arrived at Crescent Academy, they walked towards the campus. Zack catch up with Cloud, placing his well-built arm around Cloud's shoulder. Cloud just rolled his eyes.

"No, Zack, I will NOT let you cheat in Chemistry." Said Cloud before Zack could say anything.

He frowned.

Aerith walked beside Tifa and deep in conversation. "I'm so horrible at math!" Aerith exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, you'll do fine, you've got a 'B' last time, ne? " Tifa asked, encouraging her friend.

"A 'B' minus!" Aerith sighed.

"You just putting yourself too hard there mate…" Tifa said, sighing heavily, as she know how his friend felt.

A junior student carrying two large messenger bag rushes panicky across the crowded corridor, stopping only when he passes envelope into the lockers or people. He was so distracted that he bumped into Zack hard. His messenger bag full of envelopes in multiple colors flew everywhere as people started to laugh.

"You're okay, dude?" Zack said, held out a hand to him.

He ignored him as he snatched all envelops and put inside his already stuffed bags. He then thrust an envelope to Zack's stretched hand then went towards the others, doing the same thing.

"Looks like Shane's got a busy day," said Aerith, "You know, being the messenger boy and all."

They all open up the envelope that have given by Shane Warrens, the school unfortunate delivery boy. The envelopes have their name written on it. Tifa always wondered how Shane knows who to give the letters to.

"Aww men, "exclaimed Zack, "I've got a new timetable!"

Zack's words were not all true; Not only him, but the corridor filled with groans and exclamations as everybody's timetable had changed due to a new addition subject, Weaponry Class.

Everyone bewildered by the news. Knowing this Academy, there were never timetable changes since the school introduce to Japanese Language 15 years ago.

Suddenly, an announcement tune rang the hall. Everyone went silent to hear the news. _"Dear students, as you know, there has been a slight change…" _at this part, Zack mouthed, "is that a right word for it?" "… _to__ your timetables. Students will follow the new timetable after the exams. Good day." _

"What the hell is going on?" Cloud said.

"I don't know," said Aerith, "But something is not right here."

Tifa shrugged. Her eyes lingered the hall, then to her watch but bounced back to someone as he stared at her intently. She stared back blankly, out of words; The man turns out to be the man Tifa bumped into earlier that morning.

A hand found her shoulder then she jumped. She turn sharply at Cloud, who's gaze follow her's. "Tifa are you okay?"

She turned back towards where the man who was standing to found out that he already vanished from the crowd. "I've could have sworn," she said, "I've seen that guy before."

XOXO

Headmaster Loire released the announcement button then sighed. Ling, the secretary was there with her usual clipboard. "The meeting starts in 10 minutes, headmaster.

The man sighed and pushes back his black hair back; his bangs flopped back to its original place, covering his right grey eyes. His hair pulled into a loose ponytail, falling just below his neck. "Quit calling me that..." he said weakly. "What's happening to the world?" he asked out of stress.

"The incident happened out of our expectation, president." she replied, pushing back her wire-rimmed glasses that framed her dark green eyes. "Only Gaia knows what will happens next."

Laguna Loire sighed heavily; it was bad enough that his wife, the headmistress of the school passed away and left him as the new headmaster. He was a president of that country, wifeless and now have to deal with the problems of the world. 'What's next?' he said to himself.

Ling's phone rang, after a few minutes she hung up. "The commander had arrived president, the meeting will begin shortly," she said.

The unlucky president sighed third time that day.

'Hey, it's a new record' he said dully, calculating the times he sighed before.

The bell rang and everyone walked off the classrooms, happy to have finally walk off for recess. Zack caught up with Cloud.

"I'm still not letting you cheat, Zack!" Cloud said.

"Alright, at least teach me?"

"Oh no," he said, turning sharply towards him, "I'm NOT going to go through the same thing twice."

Zack sighed heavily; the last time Cloud tried to teach him science, he ended up trying to choke Zack to death in account of tension.

"But I-"

"Forget it!" Cloud stammered, leaving towards the other direction.

"Bad day for ya, Z?" said a voice behind Zack.

Zack sighed. He turns to the torch haired man beside him. "Leave me alone Reno." Zack said.

Reno Leaner was the Casanova playboy who has attitude problems. He had dyed his hair in bright red color and spiked out as Zack's, though the back was long and tied in lower ponytail. He has blue eyes and some red markings on his upper cheeks. He wears simple black short-sleeved shirt that says 'LaDiEs MaN' and ripped jeans with black sneakers.

"Now, what's with the cold attitude sunshine?"Reno grinned at him. "You know you can ask Tifa about your little 'problem' right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't Tifa's from Japan? She can teach you Japanese, duh!"

Zack rammed his hands to his body then turn around in suspicious. "Are stalking me or something?"

"No!" Reno said incredulously, "Isn't it obvious? I mean, you DID got a zero in the subject right?"

Zack's mouth twitched. Reno, THE Reno Leaner actually said something smart? "No way," said Zack, snapping off from awkwardness, "There is no way I'm gonna let a chick teach ME anything."

* * *

That's longer right? Man, I'm gonna go to bed now…. tomorrow's the report card day…. Dad's gonna kill me for failing Math. 

Don't worry, my English in top shape! (at least…)

Thanks for the awsome reviews!!

So anyway, until next chapter ne? see ya!!!


	6. Speeding towards her heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF or the characters in this story!**

**Chapter Six: ****Speeding towards a heartbreak**

"Hey Tifa, can you teach me Japanese?"

Tifa stopped writing her essay then turn sharply, her face screwed in bewilderment. "I beg your pardon?"

They were in the library that afternoon and Zack interrupted Tifa when she writes her English essay.

'I can't believe I'm doing this… damn that drastic freak' Zack cursed in his mind. "Come on Tifa," Zack whined "I gotta get through that class."

"Why me?"

"Is that a question?" Zack asked, raising one of his eyebrows and chuckled slightly.

Tifa sighed. "Alright… but promise me that you will do your best to concentrate."

"Say what?"

Tifa sighed again; she knew teaching Zack Fair to get an 'A' would be a miracle. Somewhere amongst the stack of books, two sharp eyes watched intently.

XOXO

'-TEET- _Tifa, I've got a mission. Sorry but I can't take you back today_.. -TEET- you've got no new message-'

Tifa hung up her phone then sighed. She took out a pair of rollerblades and put them on. She stumbles a little; it has been so long since she put on her rollerblades. Once she found her balance, she strolls into the rather dark day. She rode on, ignoring the rough wind that blow that day. Then, just an instinct, she swerved into an alley, just rode dangerously high speed, screeching from one obstacle to the other.

She was in the need for speed now, for being confident in herself, giggled as she spun and swerved in grace, with a grin spread wide on her face. Then the time comes when people got overexcited over something; Tifa was in that sort of emotion right there, when she was in full speed, reaching towards a skyward plank that placed on the high brick wall. She went airborne, in confidence spread out her arms as if she was going to hug the sky.

However, something caught her eyes and it felt like her heart fell down like the gravity that was pulling her towards the harsh reality. She fell hard on the sideway below, but did not stand up. There, in the garden that fills with bright flowers, stood two figures, in a deep embrace.

Tifa's eyes were wide as her ruby eyes reflected Cloud with Aerith, hugging closely together. They look so beautiful, like two angels shining. With their recessively genetic hair color, it made it clear to Tifa now that she was no more than a mare child falling into the fathomless darkness, watching passionately towards two angelic couples in the light. She smiled.

It was not a happy smile but a force smile that she used to do to reduce the pain. Unfortunately, that type of mask was made of glass, so the glass had shattered, leaving marks in red color remained.

The rain poured down, and the couples depart to a safe place to avoid getting wet. Tifa's smile faded along with the cold shower. Hearing her loud ringtone in her bag made her heart break; Cloud lied to her.

Since she met the little spiky blond boy below a maple tree, he never lied to her. Now, she wondered that the man who was holding the girl was the voice that she hears from the phone before or that boy who was too good to be do such thing to her as a lie.

She sat there, with the beads of tears mixed with rain that day as well as sorrow in her heart. Her hair fell beside her as her head hung low, her shoulder shaking. She watched as her blood ran from her ankles to the puddles below, reflecting her broken features drenched in bloody red. The pain was nowhere near her broken heart.

She did not bother pull up her hood or too out the add-on sleeves in her leather bag. She just willingly sat there, in the cold harsh gale.

* * *

Arrgh, curse this mind. Sorry, overly dramatic there… I can't help myself (hello! Presenting Syn, the abnormal gal XD) 

Alright, now, the song for this chapter is Stranger by the Day from Shades Apart. It suited the best for this chapter… err… maybe only the lyrics XD.

Review please! Oh yeah, I still not going to tell you the couples!

P.S: Tifa's character turns out to be humanly impossible because of her overflowing talents. You'll see why I do that to her in the future. (I guess I made her a versatile girl!)

Jaa ne!


	7. Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own ff or the characters from it.**

**Chapter 7: ****An**** Angel named ****Lydia**

She stood up unwillingly, as if the spot she was in was the salvation in a raging war. Her bloody feet shook in protest then she slipped as her rollerblades lose control. She met the cold ground hard, adding to the list of pains she experienced that day.

Suddenly, the rain stopped tricking her body. She looks forwards to see white high heels emerge in front of her. She looked up to see a woman in white leather ranch coat with long smoky white skirt that flows to her upper knee. Her pale blue eyes met her tear stained figure.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

XOXO

She was glad. Here she was, sitting in a candle lit restaurant, with warm blanket over her now dried clothes and a woman was tending her legs.

"I was surprised," said the woman, tying a knot to the tourniquet she did on Tifa, "there I was going to work and I found you sitting there like a stray cat. What were you thinking Tifa, bleeding yourself to death?" she said sternly out of worry.

Tifa remained silent. The woman stood up, placing her one hand on her waist. Tifa looked up at her tiredly, beaming at the woman.

She was beautiful, with her long wavy platinum blond hair tied in a loose low braid with a silver flower-shaped clip. Some strands of her locks formed jailing bangs, all leads to back to the clip. Her hair flows below her waist.

Now that she removed her coat, a sleeveless woolen halter sweater framed her perfect figure, with two aqua laces layered around her neck.

"I'm sorry Lydia," said Tifa weakly.

"Sorry, I could not hear you over the broken whisper." She said. "I'm sorry, I did not catch your name, you said it was… Tifa something right? That's weird… a common name for someone so different." She said, pretend as if Tifa was just one of her customers. "You know, I met this girl who has the same face as yours. She's an optimist… wonder what happened to her…" She grinned with her rosy lips.

Tifa smiled weakly at the 22-year-old woman. Lydia Wong was a singer in a famous Chinese restaurant called the Po Xiao. She was like Tifa's sister, the only person Tifa would whined to. So she told her what had happened.

"Oh Tifa, Tifa, Tifa… come on girl, I know you're better than this." She said, tilting Tifa's chin to look up at her. "Remember Tifa dear, I was like you once upon a time ago."

Tifa beamed. Lydia was in love with Sion Long. Nevertheless, Sion left her, going with another woman. She was broken and Tifa was the one who lifted her spirits.

"Talking like this makes me nostalgic." she said, her voice soft as silk.

She walked towards the stage then whispers something to the couple of people who hold music instruments. She then walked towards the front of the stage, where a microphone held out to her height.

She started murmured something in Spanish. Tifa's Spanish was a little rusty but, she know she said, "Because of all these setbacks, I finally understand, That most beautiful flower, it's blooming for itself..."

Her words attracted the customers in the restaurants. All eyes were on her now.

The music stars with a slow violin then her lips parted and sang the Chinese song;

Lydia, with your vague gaze

Why do you wander with an ocean of heartbreak

You've been hurt; even your smile paces about

Gypsy girl, who do you sing for?

You will see fog, see rain, see the sun

The cracked earth yields heartache again

He left, but can't take away your heaven

After the wind dries, tears of rainbow light will fall

He left, so you can leave your dreams behind

There must be a place to wait for love to take flight

Lydia, happiness isn't far away

Open your windows, and make a wish

You will feel love, feel hate, feel forgiveness

Life will not always be filled with heartache.

Applause filled the small restaurant. Tifa smiled. The song had lightened up her heart once more. She sighed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said over the microphone. "Please welcome, Tifa Lockhart." She said then the attention was all at Tifa then. She gasped as she walked awkwardly, barefoot towards the stage.

She leans towards Lydia then mouthed "What are you up to…" she said.

"Tifa Lockhart will perform a song for us tonight." She said. She pushed Tifa to the piano and push her shoulder to sit down.

She leaned forward to her ear. "You owe me a song."

"Say what?"

"That tourniquet is not for free you know." She said mischievously.

Then she walked down the stage. There was a man stopped in his tracks and stared dumfounded at Tifa. Tifa was nervous. She spotted Lydia who made a just-play-already gesture to her.

What was she doing here? She can't just face these people. Not after what had happened. But… that will just like running away. She does not want that. Not at all. It would be so uncharacteristic of her to run off.

She sighed. She pressed slowly at the piano keys. She pressed lightly, imagine, as the piano keys are the key to her locked heart. She stopped abruptly then started again. Her lips parted as she sang the song.

The lights go out all around me

One last candle to keep out the night

And then the darkness surrounds me

I know I'm alive

But I feel like I died

And all that's left is to accept that it's over

My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made

I try to keep warm but I just grow colder

I feel like I'm slipping away

After all this has passed

I still will remain

After I've cried my last

There'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today

Someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me

The best I can do is just get through the day

When life before is only a memory

I wonder why God lets me walk through this place

And though I can't understand why this happened

I know that I will when I look back someday

And see how you've brought beauty from ashes

And made me as gold purified through these flames

After all this has passed

I still will remain

After I've cried my last

There'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today

Someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain

Here I am at the end of me

Trying to hold to what I can't see

I forgot how to hope

This night's been so long

I cling to your promise

There will be a dawn

After all this has passed

I still will remain

After I've cried my last

There'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today

Someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain

Zack stared at the smiling Tifa then spotted her injured feet. "What happened to her legs… I didn't know she could sing… or playing the piano for that matter."

Talking to the glass again Fair?" growled a cold voice.

Zack almost had and heart attack. He relaxed as the man in clad in black leather, with his arms crossed, starring at Tifa with his cold grey eyes.

Zack suddenly beamed at him. He rushes towards him, then the man pushes his head to the glass. "Don't EVER touch me." He said.

"Squall, how've you been, it's been a while." He said, rubbing his throbbing cheek.

Squall Leonhart glanced at him then back to Tifa. "Who's that?" he asked Zack.

Zack raised his eyebrow.

Yosh! Now how's that for a chapter hehe. You've probably notice Squall already (unless you don't play FF8 of course.).. yeah, he's in this fanfic. I decided to put him in, just ramming with ideas cackles

So, the song that Lydia sang earlier was lyrics from F.I.R for the song, -tremendously obvious- Lydia. I put in the translation cos' it's in Chinese so unless you can speak that language, it's would be hard to know what the lyrics meant. Heh.

The song Tifa sang was from SuperChick, Beauty From Pain. I can't imagine Tifa's voice the same as her but, the song is soo perfect for this scene.

Tifa sure can heal her sorrow quickly ne?


	8. Opposite Perspectives

**Disclaimer: I do not own ff or the characters in it.**

**Chapter 7:****Opposite**** perspective****s**

Tifa woke up that morning with weary eyes and blurred images. 'Why am I feeling so cold?'

The sun was on her eyes that caused her to hiss and her hand automatically to her forehead. 'Oh no…' she exclaimed as her hand touched her forehead.

She could hear something ringing. Her head pound a sort of loud sound she usually knows so much. Oh wait… it was her cell phone. 'Stupid ringtone' she exclaimed.

Without glancing at the call register, she put her phone to her ear. "Hey, you're late."

"W..who's calling?" she asked, her voice sounds roughed and weak.

"Tifa, it's me,Cloud."Tifa groaned. "What's wrong? You don't sound so good."

'Of course I don't feel well you twit, you lied to me' the angry voice ringed into her mind. "I'm fi-" she stopped as she coughed wildly.

"That's definitely does not sound good," said Cloud again. "What happened to you yesterday, you didn't answer your phone." Said Cloud.

'wow, that's the longest sentence I heard in years; a new recor- hold on…' she said, glancing at her phone. '11 messages, 30 miscall. What the-'

"Tifa?"

"…I… found out that rain and accelerating rollerblades equals fetal." Said Tifa gravely.

The line went dead. Tifa grunted.

With nothing else to do, she checked her phone; the miscall list was dominated by Cloud's name with four from Zack and six from Aerith, and the other five from certain people that Tifa did not bother to check. She sighed again. Tifa never seen her miscall list so long.

She read her lowest messages.

'Hey, save this number it's Yuffie… Zack said that you can play the piano is that true? Sel-' Tifa stopped reading it then push open another.

'Hey Tifa, when's the first le-' it was from Zack. Again, not important.

She flipped off her phone. She then realized something, 'Hey, didn't I at the Po Xiao before?' then she got a new message. She groans 'why can't I get messenger when I'm healthy… what' next…"

It says, "Get well soon"

Then she realized five bottles of pure substance placed on her side table.

Her phone rang again. She groans. "What…?"

"I've called-" "Tifa!" someone called, smacking the door open. "-Lydia to take care of you." Cloud said, stiffing a laugh. "I'll better be going."

"Tifa…" Lydia said, walking towards the woman. "I heard you're sick so I came right over." She said again, pushing back her's and Tifa's bangs then pressed her forehead on Tifa's. "You've got a fever, sweetheart." She made a concerned gesture.

Lydia was always like this with her; overprotective like her father. Maybe that's why she liked Lydia so much.

Though, she DID put the word 'over' for something…

XOXO

"Yo, where's Tifa?" Zack asked, scanning the hall.

"She's sick." Said Cloud simply.

"What? But I needed her now!" Zack moaned.

"For what?" asked Aerith.

"I-"

"Zack." A voice behind Zack said, making him shudders by the sound of his name. Squall, with his usual black outfit, crossed arms then glared at Zack.

"I'm going…" he sighed then walks away.

Squall's gaze fell on Cloud. They both glared at each other long. "Did I kill your cat or something?" Squall asked.

"No, sir," he said but did not lower his glare.

Aerith stood between them, bewildered by Cloud's behavior. Her gaze fell… no… shot skywards at the tall man. She narrowed her eyes. 'Why do I sense a cold aura around him…'

"Whatever," Squall said finally, walking away.

"Who's that, Cloud?" Asked Aerith.

"An old friend…" he said.

XOXO

Tifa coughed violently as she drank the fifth bottle of bitter substances. "What was that?" Judging the all five bottle of medicine, the last one was the worst.

"It was from Aerith." Lydia said, putting away the medicine. "You know how she can be sometimes right?"

Aerith was dabbed hands in medic. She could almost describe as a cleric, a healer in ancient times. She usually experiments with plants with Atoli, a girl who work part time as a nurse at a clinic and in Aerith's classmate in medic class; Atoli was the one who sent the bottle of remedy on her table. However, how did she manage to get in her room?

"So how's your fever?" she asked an hour later. She put her hand on her forehead and checked on the thermometer that poked on Tifa's mouth. "Wow, this medicine really works. Your fever is already down. Aerith should get an award for this." She said, taking her handbag, "Okay, sweetie, I gotta go to work now, take care Tifa." She said, leaving the room.

"Hey, watch it!" she heard Lydia exclaimed.

A second later, her door bangs open and reveal a man panting heavily, glaring at her. Her eyes went wide;

It was the person she addressed only as a stranger.

XOXOX

Cloud went out early because he finished his French paper half an hour early. He was satisfied with himself when the teacher said he got high marks… as usual.

'At least the little chatterbox good for something…' he said in his mind. His phone rang. He groaned as he received a call from the person he was talking about earlier. 'I take back what I said…' "More stories about you 'Claudette' career, Claudette?"

"_you're __juz__ know how __zo__ put __pillz__ in my __mouz__ don't __z__ou__"_ she groaned in thick eccentric French.

"I'm just doing my job as a brother," he said sarcastically.

_" chuckle__, chuckle, laugh ,laugh."_ She said indignantly. _"Wh__y can't __zeou__ be like __Z__ain__ (Her way of saying Rain) for a c__hange?"_

"You mean always walking with a decent thick book if front of my-" he stopped. "Hey, I call you later."

"But Clo-"

His eyes fixed on a couple stood very close with each other below a maple tree. He eyed them as he stood there across the road, standing on what look like dried out red paint.

How could red paint matched exactly like pure blood?

* * *

Yokatta!! Finished! Sorry it was short… I'm just out of ideas right now. (throbbing… head… killing…. Slowly….GAH!) 

Oh, ignore the French essence.. I don't take French… and I can't just make her talk in full English, can I? She's in Paris for god sake (PARIS PEOPLE!) XD

So anyway, reviews please. I take flames as well… heh.

Jaa ne!


	9. the stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF or the characters for that matter.**

**Chapter 9: That man she gestured only as a stranger.**

"It's been a very long time…" she said watching as leaves descends. "How many years has it been now?"

"Seven years," he said.

Tifa looked back at Squall smiling. Nevertheless, her smile faded as she noticed something in his eyes. "Squall, what happened to-"

"It's nothing." He said, turning away.

Tifa sighed. Squall could feel her body leaned on him. He glanced at her in the corner of his eye to see Tifa crossed her arms with her back on his.

"You know," Tifa began, "You always so distant with the other orphans." At this point, Tifa sighed. "You're no better than a certain blond I know."

"Cloud?"

"Yeah," Tifa said.

Tifa did not pursued more; she knew well that the only point talking to him was when she does not have any walls to talk to. Therefore, when she did say anything, there was a silence.

"Tifa," he said.

"Hmm?" Tifa gave him her full attention. Knowing Squall, when he ask a question, it might as well as important as talking about the oblivion of humankind.

"Did you remember… making a promise to someone?"

'well… that was unexpected,' Tifa said awkwardly to her mind. "Yeah, but…" she stopped, eyes lingered to the bed of bright flowers beside the tree. It was full of bright colored flowers, in many kinds and many Adour. How something so beautiful could hold a fathom memory? "…I guess it was just a child's fairytale."

"Just… a fairytale?"

"Well yeah I mean, we were merely children then… children who lost our parents." She said sadly, "It's just normal for us to have fake fantasies and made up promises just to keep our faith up."

Tifa felt Squall's weight slightly shifted to her back. "It's like…" He said, 'Oh, here it comes' Tifa predicted, rolling her eyes, "…you're talking to a wall." Squall said.

"Yeah, though, you're pretty much a wall anyway." Tifa joked.

"What-"

"-ever." Tifa laughed.

"You remind me of Quistis."Squall groaned.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, remembering the blond figure. "I miss her. Wonder what happen to her though."

"She's in Radiant."

"What?"

"She's an instructor there."

"How do you know?"

"Because," Squall hesitates for a moment, "I'm the Commander there."

"You what?!" Tifa exclaimed. She stood up suddenly, almost toppling Squall. "But you're 17!"

"I know."

Tifa now stared into his grey eyes that impaled with somewhat blue glow. "What else that I don't know?"

"Irvine, Selphie and Seifer are also in Radiant."

Tifa sighed. "Why didn't I hear this from Cloud OR Zack?"

Squall shrugged.

Tifa sat down in the grass but hiss as her legs pricked pain. "What happened to your legs?" Squall asked.

Tifa stared at him in disbelief. "The Squall Leonhart, caring about other people?"

Squall rolled his eyes then sat next to Tifa. They sat there in silence.

Tifa fell into a distant memory.

_She pressed the piano keys smartly, the piano piece by Julia __Heartily__ sounds so sweet in the summe__r air of the small cottage. _

_The sounds of crashing waves accompany the piano piece that rang in Edea's orphanage. The other children were outside, planning a firework that they intend to light up that night. _

_Then, she heard a sob then turn sharply around. There, a boy with brown short brown hair stared at her with tear stained eyes. He wore __a__orange shirt and blue cargoes. "What's wrong?"_

_"I can't find sis." he choke__d__ out_

_"Let's find her together," the 5-year-old Tifa told Squall__. They went outside. "You look over there." _

_When Squall had run off the other direction, Tifa __could've__ sworn she heard a soft piano sonata._

Squall watches as the leaves fell down. He felt so much open for some reason.

_He rushes into the children's room. There, playing the piano, he saw Tifa played the song before. "Tifa, Tifa!" he said, "I saw a man with strange scar on his forehead. He had a dangerous weapon with him too!"_

_The girl turned around. She smiled. _

He sighed again. "If we made a promise when we were children," he began, "Does that mean the promise was a fake?"

"Well, depends on that person I suppose." Tifa said. "Like I said, it was a child's play, a mare game played by naïve children." She said.

Then Tifa stood up. "Well, I'll be going now…" she said.

"Oh, okay," he said, somewhat disappointed.

He then walks off. "Oh wait." Tifa called.

He looked hopeful at her. She took out her cell phone. "Can I have Quistis's number?" she asked.

"I don't have her number."

"Then I'll have your's." she said. "Maybe we should hang out sometimes," she said, offering a smile. "You know, when you're not on missions or something."

Squall turned then crossed his arms. "Squall, your number." Tifa remind him.

"I…" Squall began. "Left my cell phone at my dorm." He said, embarrassment waft in his cold voice.

Tifa cackled.

XOXOXO

Cloud stared at the couple. It felt weird; Squall never talk to anyone without importance, let alone going out with someone.

He saw Tifa walking away from Squall. He decides to follow her; Something about Squall he do not like.

XOXOXOX

"Sensei!"

Zangan turned. He quickly swerved an attack by one of his students. "Ah Tifa," he said, avoiding another attack to his head, "How's your fever?" he asked, side stepping aside to avoid her punch.

"It's okay now, after dinking the cra- I mean medicine." Tifa said, sitting on a leather chair.

"That's good," Zangan said again, and then he attack to the poor girl's stomach, making her fell on her back. "Okay, Xu, that's all for now."

Xu stood up then bowed, her slick medium black hair fell to her side. "Hey Tifa," walking towards her.

"Hey Xu, ouch, that's gotta hurt." TIfa said, examining Xu's bruise on the torso.

"It's okay I guess."

"Hey, you're in Radiant Garden ne?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, taking a towel from her bag.

"Why didn't you tell me that Squall's your commander?" she moaned.

"You know the guy? I didn't know you're interested in si-"

"It's not like that!" Tifa said, blushing a little. "Squall is just… a childhood friend."

"I see. Well," she began. "I don't really know the guy, even though I'm his assistant." She said, frowning at her.

"Well, he IS not a much of a chattery companion" Tifa said. "Do you know his phone number?

Xu glanced at her with her dark jade eyes. "No, the guy's always got excuses to avoid just that. Honestly" she chuckled, "I don't even know WHY he had one. Barely anyone knows the phone exists."

Tifa sighed in disappointment. "I miss Quistis."

"Oh god," she said, turning in surprise. "You know Ms. Trape?"

"Yeah," she said awkwardly, "Why?"

"She's so popular!" Xu said, her face dreamlike. "She even have a fan club; the Trapies."

"The what?" Tifa giggled.

"Yeah I know." Xu said. "Well, I'll be going now. Oh yeah," she exclaimed, ramming into her bag. "If you want to see him, go to the GUARDIAN graduation ball. Here, you can take this," she handed her a card with a strange symbol on it, "I'll let them know that you'll come as a guest."

"Thanks."

When Xu walked out of the Dojo, she hit someone. She muttered a sorry then walked off the Dojo. Cloud walked into the Dojo, his face serious, starring into Tifa's slight crimson eyes.

XOXOX

"Why didn't you tell me about Squall!" Tifa said.

"Why do you want to know?" Cloud asked her.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked incredulously, "He's OUR childhood friend including Seifer and the others."

They were in a park which surrounded by three apartments, Tifa's included, where her's in the second floor in the middle. She put her hands to her waist, glaring at Cloud.

Maybe it was because Cloud and Squall always fight with sticks when they were little.

He did not answer. There were silence between them then Tifa sighed. "It doesn't matter," she said, "I'm going to meet them at the ball anyway."

She sat below a tree, gazing up at a water tower on the roof of the apartment. "Can you…" Cloud began, "Not go to that ball?"

Tifa stared at him, with wide eyes. "What are you getting at? It's like you really DON'T want me to go there."

"Tifa, the guy's trouble" Cloud said, his voice serious but hesitated for a moment. "He-He killed many people through his missions."

"And what does that makes YOU?" Tifa bellowed, clearly angry.

She stood up and was inches from him. "I just… don't want you to get hurt." He said, turning away.

"Cloud, I'm a big girl okay? Unless you're blind, I am capable of taking care of myself. " Tifa knew he was just being protective but this is way over from normal.

Cloud stays silent. "What about Zack?" asked Cloud, trying to change the subject.

"What about him?"

"You know how Zack with girls he could-"

"Cloud! I can't believe you would say something like that about your best friend! And with just that stupid rumor!" Tifa exclaimed. Zack had been accused for raping and sex; nearly everyone believed that rumor, in accaunt of Zack's flirty behavior towards woman. Tifa was one of the people who do not believe it.

Tifa turned then sighed. "Is this… about that promise we made?"

When Tifa want to move away seven years ago, Tifa made him promise to take care of her if she was in danger. They made that promise on the water tower in the middle of the orphanage.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't go around and hang out with guys," Cloud said sternly, "Do you remember when you were-"he stopped in the middle of his sentences.

Tifa shivered. Now her eyes stained with tears that she try her best not to flow. She felt anger now. She turned towards him. "So I'm not 'allowed' to hang out with you anymore, is that it? And where do you put Aerith then Cloud?"

"Tifa, it's not like that! Tifa!"

Tifa ignored him then grabbed her bag then ran to her apartment. Cloud could even hear her slamming the door. Cloud stared at her window. Somehow, he felt déjà vu; He could see a little girl starring towards the sky, singing a wonderful tune. The window was always open with white smoky curtain from the girl's room of the orphanage.

Now, the window slammed shut then the curtain was black. He sighed. 'What have I done…?'

The man sat on the water tower, illuminant eyes glowed in the shadows of the sun. His eyes narrowed, watching the whole scene. 'Idiot, now it's going to be complicated'. The mysterious man said.

* * *

Okay, I'm finally putting my fingers down now. Heh, my longest chapter yet! Okay the conversation between Cloud and Tifa was completely stupid so ignore that… the important thing is, that ya'll know that Tifa currently hates Cloud, hurting him including herself. Dun't worry, it'll wear off. XDOkay, until next chapter everyone! Oh, and keep the reviews going!! 


	10. Dark encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own ff or the characters in it.**

**Chapter 10: ****The Dark Encounter**

She ran from him, despite the pricking pain of her feet. Her eyes overflowed with tears. She ran into her apartment then slammed the door. She tackled her pillow in her bed and sobbed continuously.

"Why did I say something so mean to him!" she screamed. "He was just being overprotective you moron!" she blamed. "Still," she continued, talking to herself, "Though, he did bring THAT up."

Thinking about the memory made her head spin. The dark memory floods her mind, forcing her to remember.

_It was only her first week at the town, so she decided to __look around__. She walked on the sidewalk then found an old Victorian mansion in front of her. Curious took over then she open the creaking oak door. _

_She absorbed by awe as she __found herself in__ a most beautiful sight… in a broken way__. The floors are dusty but it seemed like__ made of crystal material. She looked up; the web-covered chandelier glimmered in the sun through the colored glass above the front door. _

_She walked forwards, gazing on the huge painting of a woman in blue ball gown, her long platinum blond hair curled beside her as her pale green eyes stared, as though as she was actually the real thing._

_Then something caught her eyes. A clean white metal box, disoriented by the broken scenery, filled with multi-colored orbs. __One of the orbs glowed by her stare so she decided pick it up,__ when suddenly, the door slammed open._

_A man in tight leather suit, came inside, his illuminating green catlike eyes narrowed at her. He has abnormally silver hair that spiked to the back and he had a weird gauntlet on his left arm. He gave her a smirk, making her alarmed. She took out her metal knuckles then put them on._

_The __man reaches__ for his gun-like we__apon that strapped on his side then point at her. She took on a straight stance. He shot at her but she blocked it with her weapon. He shot a couple of times but she blocked every one of them, actually punching at the bullets. _

_He cocked his head at Tifa who smirks. He smirks back. "__Hmph, a rematch? __fine__!" he said. __At this point Tifa confused a little._

_This time he shot, but Tifa did not see any bullets coming over._

_Suddenly, by instinct, she leaped, almost crashed by the speeding chandelier. She glared at him; the man shot at the __rope that holds__ the chandelier up. He shot again but nothing came out. __Therefore,__ he tossed the weapon off and took a stance. "Alright, this is personal." _

_Tifa took in her breath the shot forwards. She gave him a few punches on his face. He slammed her back with some kind of electric wav__e, making her tumble backwards. The martial-artist__back- flipped__ then lande__d on her feet. She spit off some blood as the man chuckled. _

_Tifa shook off the __spark__ that wheezed her hands__. Tifa__ jumped again__, aiming for his feet__. He leaped but Tifa was faster; she gave him a few more punches. Opening after opening, s__he then summersaults then bounced__ off the floor as soon as she landed on them, locked fist to fist with the man. _

_There was sparks again, making her felt confused for a moment. She dodged a blow as soon as she recovered; making the metal gauntlet burst the wall__ behind her__. She pushed off his arms then slammed her feet into hi__s body to the floor. She bounced __off him, but he grabbed her right foot then spun her around and around then tossed her to the wall upfront._

_She landed on the wall__, taking the scene in slow motion__; the harsh wake shook the wall below her feet, which vibrates until the fragments of broken glass raised from the ground, clinging in midair. The transparent remnants bathed her and the man with diamond-like snow. She __glared at him who smirked at Tifa__ amongst the __raining glass. _

_She felt her rage awaken.__ She shot forwards, skiing the man with the floor then tossed him in midair. She bounced the ground, jumped miraculously high to her opponent then slammed him into a cabinet below. _

_She landed with her feet then stood up. She sighed then walked forwards. __She felt a presence then turned sharply around. It was too late though; the man charged her in paranormal-like speed then slammed her to the wall. She whimpered, feeling the razor sharp pain inside her._

_He then released a strong blow along with more sparks, than throw her on the floor. She was too weak to stand up and she felt the man coming after her. __Her front white shirt pulled upwards. She can see the __gauntlet ready to strike but she felt someone called her name._

_The man's hand removed from Tifa. His face screwed in fright then he fled. She heard the clinging sound of his foot leaving then new one coming after her. __"Tifa!__Tifa!"_

_She remembers seeing a blur image. Spiky blond hair and sky blue eyes. "C-Cloud?" she said. She felt gloved hand on her bare arm __as he pull her up in his arms and saw__ an unclear image of Cloud in total dark outfit. "Not again… please, hold on," she watches as his lips moved out words. "Hold on__.."__ said the voice again, this time, in a mare whisper before everything went pitched black._

Tifa shot upwards, feeling the same sparks as the man shot her through. She panted then anxiously scanned around. She sighed in relief; she was in her dark room. "It was… only a nightmare." She said. No… it wasn't it at all."

_"Tifa!__Tifa!"_

_Tifa winched in pain as she opened her eyes, starring into two blue ones. She then turned away. "You're late" Tifa said, a pain tricked in her voice. _

_"Who did this to you?" Cloud__ asked._

_"I don't… know."_

_"I'm sorry." Cloud said. _

_She placed her hand on his blue shirt. "It's okay__… how long have I been unconscious?"_

_"About 10 minutes or so why?"_

_Tifa's eyes lingered to Cloud's appearance then back at the white __hospital __sheets. "Nothing"_

Tifa lifted her shirt a little; a large bruise still on the middle of her torso, painful physically also mentally.

She sighed again. Then she walked towards her closet. She took out her halter-top when something fell down. She picked it up, which turns out to be the blue sphere that she took when that incident accrued.

She did not know she still had it with her. She held it to the sunlight, which it gleams, and some water highlights dancing inside it. It was aqua blue and illuminating, entrancing her.

* * *

Finished! So what do you think? I put in Tifa's dual with Loz from Advent Children with a waft of originality from yours truly.

For your information, I did not use Tifa's original gloves from AC. Those metal like weapon that gangsters use for combat hits much damage then plain leather ne?

Oh, a deserving thanks for Le Pecore Nere for being such a supporting reader of my not-so-great fanfic!

And all the fantastic reviews (though not so much of it).. thanx a lot!!!


	11. Duel in an early morning

**Disclaimer: FF is not mine nor does the references or characters in it**

**Chapter 11: ****Dual in an early morning**

He retrieved back his gaze from the rain-stained window in front of him, glancing at the clock on his dorm wall, indicating 4:53 A.M. He sighed and stood up. He intended to walk to his still neat bed, hoping to drift to sleep, though never manages it in account of his insomnia sickness.

He glances at his timetable then groans. A 'Squall' scribed on that day date, indicating his training with the commander. 'This sucks,' he exclaimed in his mind, 'I rather be in school doing algebra.'

Cloud only goes to school when there are exams or when he does not have any lessons or missions in Radiant Garden. His grades are fine so he the headmaster would not mind for Cloud to take the test and take some of the lesson in his school.

So basically, Cloud's days would never open up for a break or vacations in his hands. Soon enough, the 17 year-old blond would crack in a few more weeks in account of stress.

He walked to the closet with mirror sliding doors, picking up a uniform. As soon as he dressed, he slid off the door shut, gazing at his reflection. Cloud's reflection showed an unemotional soldier wearing short navy uniform with long sleeves and two symbolic guards on his shoulders with matching trousers. His face showed more hollow emotion in them, despite his natural silent characteristic. The wet Monday was not the reason for Cloud's moody behavior.

It was only yesterday since his and Tifa's argument in the park. He did not know what came over him. He just dragged her to the park and told her to not hang out with guys. It could be the cause of anxiety concerns towards his friend; he had been too late to save her at that old mansion. He should have rescued her, like their promise that they made when they were still children.

He picked up a large leather case with his trademark wolf pendant forged in steel in front. The case was larger than he was. He strapped to his back then walked off his room, the door slide automatically for him to leave.

Cloud shook his head. He then scanned the small dormitory. The small room has two a simple two-person dining table with glass wall overlooking the advance academy. There was a small kitchen and a T-board on one corner of the room.

All of the 3rd class rooms at Radiant Garden have a wall size glass overlooking the whole advance academy, a single bed in a corner. A table with light sat opposite from the bed, next to the small bathroom. In front of the bed stood the mirror slide closet, next to the automatic entrance door. The side of the bed there is an opening where a metal cabinet forged.

Cloud's room was simple; He got a flat screen computer on the table, some books stacked in the opening beside his bed and an electric guitar stated beside his black case were.

He took the T-board, the advanced vehicle that actually programs to transport the students like a skateboard only normal skateboards do not floats on air. Cloud placed the board to the floor which it floats lightly in midair then jumped on it.

Lights of cerulean blue enlighten by Cloud's feet and the light travels through the board. Cloud stated his destination then the board accelerates by his command.

Along the way, Cloud examines the empty dark corridor. The middle of the Garden was a small cubical lift that transports the students to the second floor, where the classes are. The highest floor was the Commander's office, which people need to get the key to go to the floor. According to rumors that float among the students, there was a lower ground floor beneath Radiant.

There are stairs leading down from the lift that faces the directory and the front gate. Fountains circles around the platform and the other side of the pathway. There are junctions that could lead to certain places on the rim of the circled lobby; labels with different colored tiles decorated the floors.

Cloud swerved into a green tiled junction, which the sign 'TRAINING CENTRE' written on the side of the junction. He rode into the corridor then stopped as the he arrived at a jungle like atmosphere. There were a lot of trees and various animal-like sounds.

He only waked a few steps but leaped abruptly, avoiding a tentacle from hitting him. He tilted his head slightly; eyes scanned the creature that attacked him.

It was a plant –like monster, vine tentacles on each side with sharp end and goo slimed over it. Then, another creature attacked from behind, knocking his case to the ground, revealing six giant swords.

Cloud avoids the stings of a large giant bee by back flipping himself pick up one of his swords along the way. He then put his weight down while slamming his sword downwards vertically, creating lis limit break, Braver

He looked around; the creatures spotted him, countless fiends surround around him. He sped forwards and attack swiftly at all the creatures. At one point, he was near his case then picked up another sword. With that, he does more damage to the monsters.

He could her some slashing behind him. Without realizing it, he was back to back with a tall brunet, taller the he is.

"You're late." Said the cold voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cloud stated sarcastically, "I was just too busy paying attention to my 'guests'." Cloud said, glaring at the monsters.

Squall's head tilted a little, his bluish-gray eyes cornered Cloud's hate expression. "Hmph, that's so like you." He said, staring back at the point of his blade and tighten his revolver handle.

"Can we just take care of the monsters first 'sir'?" Cloud said un-obediently. He joined his two swords together.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, reloading his gunblade.

Both of them shot forwards. Cloud slashed away his foes, releasing glowing blows from time to time whilst Squall triggered his weapon, exploding perfectly at each monster that met his blade.

Suddenly, Cloud loses his focus and fell down. He glared at the remaining monsters that were still standing. "Damn, monsters increased two folds."

Squall stood in front of Cloud then sighed. "This is going too far." He said.

A bright circle appeared around Squall as his gunblade enlightens. He releases Renzokuken, the simultaneous slashing technique that needed high speed triggering. When the seven slash skill unleashed, he landed backwards then jumped into the air. He releases Love divide, a skill where he brought the burning aura on his gunblade around, a perfect 360-degree angle then the wave elongated and killed the monsters instantly.

When he landed to the ground, a T-raxaur, a carnivore dinosaur appeared suddenly behind Squall. He hissed at the creature but paid attention to Cloud instead.

He had his right hand blade to the upper back, bluish flame erupt from the sword. Squall made a last minute leap to avoid Cloud's Blade Beam, where he slammed his sword and sending a shockwave to the creature.

"Watch it!" Squall hissed to Cloud.

The attack gave a minor wound on the monster. Squall got up and brush some dust from his leather jacket.

"What level are you on?" Squall asked, his eyes never leave the red scaled monster.

"35" he said, resting his sword on his shoulder while approaching Squall.

"Are you in for fleeing?"Squall asked. Cloud gave him a face. "Thought so. Use Shiva on it."

"I've barely finish my writing test." Cloud groaned.

"You're so pathetic..." 'no wonder he's a 3rd rank cadet' Squall said, approaching the creature.

He held his gunblade facing the ground beside him then put his other hand in front of his face. He closed his eyes, face skewed as if he was thinking of something. "Diamond Dust!"

Three shimmering orbs flew from Squall then slammed to the ground where a massive Ice crystal emerged from the blow. A blue creature with an appearance of a woman with long blond elven-style hair slumbers inside the crystal, hands crossing in front. Her eyes shot open, shattering the ice chamber along the way. She then held both of her arms upwards, gathering bluish energy inside her palms. She then throws the energy to the creature, accomplishing a large amount of damage. The T-raxaur still standing, roaring in fury then whips his tail towards Squall, knocking him backwards.

Cloud thrust his sword in the ground and gathers pale-yellow colored energy from his outreached arms behind him. "Sleep!" he screamed, releasing the energy to the monster. Some transparent stars appeared around it and slowly, the T-raxaur began to daze out. It collapses to the ground. Squall walked beside Cloud then the both members took a stance.

They both slashed the monster in half, killing it instantly. "What's the monster's level anyway?" asked Cloud.

Squall took out a piece of a piece of card-like gadget then separates it away, a blue transparent screen appear in the middle of the stretched technology.

"T-raxaur level 60." He said. 'Damn, I should tell those idiotic faculties to deal with these monsters'

"What-"

"Don't ask." Squall cut, holding up his hand.

"Right," Squall said after putting away his card in his jacket and took a stance. His cast a Protect Guard on his weapon, which it glow in white aura. "Let's begin your training." 'I can't believe I have to train HIM!'

Cloud also took a stance and cast Protect Guard. Without waiting for Squall, he shot forwards. They clash blades in the middle of the forest-like centre.

Cloud unleashes a side slash towards Squall who blocked it, then followed by a thrust towards the commander's torso who avoids sideway. Cloud then swung his sword towards Squall's head who ducked and at the same time vertical slash Cloud, knocking him sideways. Cloud stammered his foot just in time, avoiding him from losing balance.

Cloud glared at Squall. "Looks like someone a little grumpy in the morning." Squall said coolly.

Cloud rushed towards Squall with his sword to his side. Squall was ready, as he predicted Cloud's side slash. Squall gave an early dodge but loses his balance then fell down. Squall glared at Cloud who had slid his foot to Squall legs before. 'Hmph, a distraction huh…'

Squall stood up. There was a pause then both of them shot forwards. Squall held his gunblade to his left while Cloud held in the opposite. They both swung their weapon at the same time. When they blade clash in a flash, they both fell backwards. With getting up, he swung his blade towards Squall's neck, just to found Squall's on his throat.

They both stared at each other while silence fell between them. Their weapon still at each other's throats.

Cloud was the one who got up first then Squall stood up too.

"Another tie." Cloud said simply.

Squall smirked.

* * *

Sorry, just need to get active with Radiant. If you guys don't get it already, Radiant Garden is actually Balamb Garden that bears the name. I think it sounds so cool ne?

And the I change SeeD member to GUARDIANS (SeeD just going limp to the lame category comparing to Radiant.)

The Protect Guard in the story was created by me. The function of the spell is to avoid fetal injuries from training. Simply put, it's like turning a sword into a toy. (perfect for training cadets heh)


	12. I'm so sorry

Im soooo sorry!! I won't be able to write my story anytime soon. I can explain.

My mother reboot my pc without my permission then deleted all my documents

I'm practically dying for studying for my big exam.

I'll be going to my relatives for this Raya.

Am doing my research for my future stories.

Am improving my drawings.

So you see why?? Now, I'm simply too busy. But don't worry, it's not like I'm dead or anything.

Plezz, wait for me!


End file.
